


The Scrapbook

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: The Power of Mabel [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Art, Day 2, Fan Art, Gen, I reference scribefindegil Mabel day fic, The Power Of Mabel, go check it out, scrapbook, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2! Mabel's scrapbook!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the drawing won't show up here, so I'm posting a link and then a small drabble.

http://awkward-introvert42.deviantart.com/art/Mabel-s-Scrapbook-627138345

Old fingers ghosted across glitter and stickers. Pages turned, some still stiff and some dogeared. The book smelled of glue, sugar, and scratch and sniff stickers.

He smiled faintly as memories faded into their old worn places. Bright colors and flowers and shooting stars revealed summer days and ice cream and giggling twins. 

He could hear their voices calling him through the ages, laughing and pointing. A glittery macaroni representation of Mabel's feelings was next and he smiled. She'd ruined his box of macaroni with glue and glitter. 

Everywhere colorful and somehow _orderly_  chaos beckoned. 

Stan grinned as he remembered. 


End file.
